


Curse of Asteriod

by alex_bleu (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, zak storm - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alex_bleu
Summary: Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Zak Storm. A mysterious girl appears out of nowhere in the Triangle. Zak and the rest of the crew try to help her get home to Sora, but when they meet her, she is cursed. Includes a new oc character. Read further to find out what happens! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zak Storm, this is only a fanfiction. Sora x oc.





	1. Chapter 1

Zak Storm steered the Chaos along the Sea of Beru, heading for island of Marituga.

“Zak, when we get there, we need to go to Sassafrass.” Cece said, walking up the stairs towards Zak. Zak gave her a questioning look.

“Why? Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Yes, I had a vision. It was an odd version. I saw a girl falling, but she was dressed in a strange way. She crashed into the sea. An odd force came from her, as if an ancient magic was protecting her fall. This magic was something ancient from long ago.” Cece explained.

Zak pondered. “Do you have any idea what that ancient magic could be?”

Cece shook her head. “I don’t know, I have an idea, but it doesn’t seem possible…” She muttered to herself as she walked away. Zak frowned, then shrugged.

Zak pulled into the docks of Marituga, looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the small shops and sellers out and about. Everyone stepped off the boat and headed up the steps. Cece started to move away from the group, towards Sassafrass’s place.

Caramba stopped and watched Cece.

“Cece, where are you going?” Caramba asked. She waved him off and continued to walk.

“You two go ahead and get something to eat, I’m going with Cece.” Zak headed in Cece’s direction, while Caramba and Crogar looked confused. They shrugged and went another direction.

“Cece, are you sure Sassafrass will be able to help you?” Zak asked.

“Yes, she would know. The force that came from that girl is ancient, and I’m hoping that I’m wrong about what it is.” Cece seemed tense and didn’t talk anymore.

The duo reached Sassafrass’s door and knocked. Sassafrass opened the door with slightly irritated look.

“I’m in the middle of lunch! Come back in thirty minutes.” Sassafrass started to close the door when Cece kept it open.

“Sassafrass, please, we need to talk right now.” Cece said urgently.

“”Maybe if I was paid….” Zak rolled his eyes, and started to fish his pockets for money.

“No Zak. Sassafrass, it’s about the Curse of Asteroid.” Sassafrass’s eye’s widened as she said that.

“Come inside you two, quickly.” The two walked in as Sassafrass closed the door behind them.

The three of them walked into Sassafrass’s room, waiting to talk.

“Child, this better not be a game. What do you want about the Curse?”

“I had a vision.” Cece said. “It was strange. A girl was falling into the sea of Beru, and when she crashed, and huge magical force came from her, as if it where protecting her from the crash. But that magic reminded me of the Curse.” Sassafrass pondered.

“If what you say is true, we are in grave danger. If someone where to get their hands on her and control her, we would be doomed. Especially that Scoldybar-“

“You mean Skullivar?” Zak interrupted.

Sassafrass gave him a dirty look. “Don’t interrupted me, I wasn’t finished speaking. You need to find that girl before anyone else and keep her safe.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Will someone please explain to me what this ‘Curse’ is?” Zak said, looking confused.

Cece sighed impatiently. “We are talking about the Curse of Asteroid. Many centuries ago, there was a royal province, known as The Takeda clan. This family ruled over the rest of the smaller clans. They were selfish and greedy, wanting absolute power. One day, they heard of a wizard who could heal anyone, and was planning to pass on his powers to someone else. The King heard of this and set off to find him. During that time, the King and Queen had a eight year old daughter by the name of Asteroid. The King brought her along so she could be shown how to be persuasive with others. The wizard was only giving powers to people with pure and kind hearts. The King knew of this, but was hoping to get the powers for himself. Once they reached the wizards home, the King demanded him to give the powers. The wizard denied him and told them that only someone with a pure and kind heart could wield his powers. The king was angry by this, but remembered his child was there.

“He said to the wizard ‘I will make you a deal. If you do not give me your magic by dawn tomorrow, I will send my armies to attack you. I will be camping nearby if you change your mind.’ The king left the wizard’s home with his daughter tailing behind. Later that night, Asteroid saw the wizard’s home still lit with light, and snuck up to his door and knocked. The wizard opened the door to find her there. He asked her what she was doing there, and she told him she wished to help him escape. The wizard was touched by Asteroid’s kindness. She helped him pack his things and he sat her down and transferred his powers into her. There was a catch to though. A staff could control the person who gained the magic. The wizard explained to Asteroid that she was not to let anyone lay their hands on the staff, to which they could control her against her will. She nodded and took the staff. The wizard told her it could transform into anything so no one would know about it. Asteroid was taught how to maintain her magic and use it for good. When her farther found out, he-“

**_Boom!!!_ **

Cece didn’t get to finish. Outside, there was a huge crash in the ocean. Three of them looked at each other, then ran outside to the docks. There was already a huge crowd at the docks, looking out into the ocean, to see what had happened. Crogar and Caramba were already there, shoving through the crowd so they could get to the Chaos. Cece suddenly stopped, looking very afraid.

“Cece, what’s wrong?” Zak asked, looking at her in confusion.

She turned to him, “The vision is real; she’s here!!”


	2. Chapter 2

Zak and the rest of the crew rushed to the Chaos, and jumped on. Zak ran up to the steering wheel and commanded the Chaos to forge ahead. Everyone kept their eyes on the sea, searching for the girl.

“Cece, do you know what she looks like?” Zak asked.

“Yes, but it’s hard to explain. Her appearance was strange. She had dirty blonde hair, but the tips of her hair was a strange blue color. Her outfit is even more difficult to explain. It’s as if she’s some type of fighter. I don’t know, but we really need to find her.”

Zak pondered. “Calabrass, any ideas of who that girl is?” Calabrass didn’t say anything.

“Calabrass, this better not be another one of your hissy fits!” Zak looked at Calabrass.

“Ye don’t know what yer messin’ with. The Curse of Asteroid is very dangerous, and ye should not be messin’ with this girl.” Calabrass told him.

Zak frowned. “Calabrass, when you act like this, you’re jealous. Is it because she could be more powerful than you?” He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

“Calabrass, you _are_ the most powerful thing in the Bermuda Triangle, but she’s from the outside. There are more powerful things outside the Triangle.” Cece said.

Calabrass wasn’t happy about it, but they continued to look for the mystery girl.

Cece spotted a body floating in the water. “Zak, there! She’s still in the water!”

Zak nodded and held out Calabrass. “Calabrass, give me the Eye of Beru!” Nothing happened.

“Calabrass, now is not the time to be throwing a tantrum! If we save that girl and help her get back home, you’ll become the most wanted sword again.” Calabrass sighed angrily.

“I warned ye, you shouldn’t be messin’ with the girl.” Zak, frowned, then called up the Eye of Beru and dove into the water. He grabbed her by the waist and swam back to the Chaos. Caramba extended one of his arms and pulled Zak up onto the deck. Zak laid the girl on her back and looked at her face. Her hair was dirty blond, the tips of her hair dyed teal and pulled up into a pony tail. She wore a black, sleeveless turtle neck crop top, denim mid-thigh shorts, and mid-calf high dark grey boots. She wore faded dark blue knee high socks with amour like knee guards. She had black, fingerless gloves, and faded, dark blue cloth that ran up to her elbow joints, with amour like elbow pads. She had two metal chain links on either side of her waist and a necklace with a silver half of a broken heart. A strap crossed over her chest with a bat strapped on her back.  Zak kind of stared at her for a minute.

 _She is really pretty……. Zak focus!_ Zak shook the thought off and sat back.  “What should I do?” Zak asked.

Clovis waved his hand excitedly. “Oh, I know, you have to give her the Sucky Face of Life! Cece almost had to do that to Caramba!” Clovis looked proud of himself for knowing so much.

Cece’s face turned a weird shade of red from embarrassment. “Clovis, I told you not to ever mention that!” Zak just shook his head at them. He looked at the girl again. This would the first time he technically kissed a girl. Well, it doesn’t really count because he was going to give her CPR. Zak started to leaned toward her when her eye’s fluttered open. Her eye’s widened and she threw her fist towards his face. Zak yelped in pain and sat back, rubbing his cheek. The girl scooted away from everyone, looking confused and afraid.

“Who are you people? Where am I? What happened?” Suddenly, her eyes widened again, and she bolted up. She grabbed Cece’s shoulders, looking extremely scared and worried.

“Where’s Sora, where is he?!” She looked around the ship, but didn’t see who she was looking for. She backed away and out of nowhere, a strange sword appeared in her hand.

Cece was startled. “Please, calm down! We are not going to hurt you. We rescued you from the sea. You fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean. Could you please put that strange sword away? We won’t attack you.”

The girl hesitated, then the sword disappeared from her hand. “It’s called a Keyblade.” She said.

Cece frowned. “A Keyblade. I’ve heard that term before, but I don’t know where…” Cece pondered.

“I know what that is.” Calabrass finally spoke up. Zak took him off his back and looked at his face.

“What do you mean ‘I know what that is.’?” Zak asked.

“A Keyblade, a very powerful type of sword. The Keyblade only lets a chosen wielder hold it, but those with the strength of heart to wield a Keyblade are able to give or take them from others, or take control of them if they have been abandoned. Those incapable of wielding a Keyblade cannot keep it, even if a wielder hands it to them. A wielder is able to summon or dispel their Keyblades at will. The Keyblade's signature ability is the power to open or close any lock or door, be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds. For objects like treasure chests, this merely requires tapping the chest, while for more magical locks, the Keyblade generally operates by emitting a bright, thin beam of light from its tip, or by being thrust directly into the keyhole or person's chest.” Everyone blankly stared at Calabrass. He’s never explained something anything like that before.

The girl was impressed. “How do you know so much about Keyblades?”

“I use to be a wielder before I was changed into a sword.” Calabrass said.

Zak frowned. “What other stuff have you not told us?” The girl snickered and Cece laughed.

“Anyway, where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was in Neverland with Sora, Donald, and Goofy-“

“Wait, you mean _the_ Donald Duck and Goofy? From Mickey Mouse?” Zak asked.

The girl gave him a dirty look. “Yes, the real Donald and Goofy. Now let me finish. We were fighting Xehanort, trying to get him into a portal I created. The portal can take a person to another dimension. But the problem was, I didn’t specify a location. The portal could send you anywhere. Xehanort used his powers and forced me back and I fell through the portal. I don’t remember anything until now.”

Cece pondered. “Now I remember! Xehanort has been trying to open Kingdom Hearts! I was reading a book about all this.”

The girl nodded. “You’re correct. We’ve been tracking Xehanort for a while. I figured out that he was leading us on a wild goose chase. He led us to Neverland, where we fought him.”

“Who’s Sora?” Zak asked.

“A close friend of mine. He’s a keyblade wielder as well.” The girl replied.

“Who are you?” Clovis asked.

“My name is Alex. Short for Alexis.” Alex said.

“I want to ask you something. When you crashed into the ocean, a powerful force came from you. Do you know what it-“

“Yes, you’re correct. Your vision was true. I have the Curse of Asteroid.”

**-Notes-**

**I kind of forgot to put an authors note in the last chapter. So I really hope you really liked this chapter, it has 1222 words. I tried my best to describe Alex, I hope you got a good visual of her. I had trouble** **deciding a name for her. I was stuck between Alex and Kaya. Which one do you like more? Pleased review! Feedback welcome!**

**-Alex-**


End file.
